Creselia's Legend
by fanfic designer
Summary: Este fic está basado en personajes del anime que aparecen en crónicas pokemon ,son el equipo Rocket Steel: Buson(Atila) y Basho(Hun) del episodio especial de tres partes "La Leyenda del Pokemon Trueno Raiko" .Contiene yaoi-lemon steelshipping! Epilogo!
1. Creselia's legend

Hola saludos a todos como están , es para mí un gusto y honor XD hacerles participe del primer fic pokemon de mi repertorio , este fic está basado en personajes del anime que aparecen en crónicas pokemon (5ta temporada de los capitulo normales) ,son el equipo rocket elite Buson(Atila) y Basho(Hun) del episodio especial de tres partes "la leyenda del pokemon trueno Raiko" . Es una pareja un poco rara y poco conocida pero que me agradó mucho , oh por cierto es muy importante destacar que Basho (Hun) es hombre en la versión original japonesa , pero 4 kids y su traducción al español y al inglés le cambiaron de género a femenino TxT poniéndole una voz de mujer y cambiándole el nombre a Juno , pero ni modo yo rescato el canon original . Así que este fic es yaoi, ya están advertidos .

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece es creación de Satoshi Tajiri , Nintendo y 4 Kids , todos los derechos reservados. No escribo con fines de lucro .

Este fic contiene yaoi lemon (relación hombre con hombre) Buson/Basho . Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios .

Nota : algunos de los pokemons que aparecen en este fic son de la nueva generación Black and White , así que pueden consultar en poke wiki y en el pokedex.

Ahora sí al fic!

**Creselia's legend**

**Cap 1 **

La misión sonaba, al menos , sencilla : Atrapar a Cresellia el pokemon legendario lunar , en esa famosa fiesta en el castillo Arezzo , al final de la recepción aparecería Creselia con su increíble poder lunar , en su máximo esplendor esa noche que seria del solsticio lunar y el astro estaría completamente lleno y redondo en el cielo , usando su poder de danza lunar daría a los pokemons de los invitados salud y buena suerte, esa era la leyenda y la verdadera razón porque esa noche estaría atestado de invitados en una recepción de mascaras , fiesta y baile.

La fiesta estaba organizada por ni más ni menos que la legendaria Cinthia ganadora de la liga pokemon , quien había heredado es hermoso castillo medieval de un tatarabuelo.

La complicación era entrar en el castillo pasar desapercibidos como invitados y capturar a Creselia con la ayuda del profesor Sebastián quien estar afuera esperándolos con una formidable maquina que el mismo había diseñado para evitar cualquier fallo , Creselia caería en un profundo sueño letárgico y así podrían llevarla hasta Giovani y usar sus misteriosos poderes para el mal .

Basho cerró la laptop que llevaba sobre las piernas había dado una última consulta sobre Creselia y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación , Buson a su lado se acomodaba el corbatín de su ajustado smoking negro .

-no entiendo por qué debo usar este estúpido y ridículo atuendo –dijo Basho resoplando con marcado enfado mientras veía el paisaje por la ventana del automóvil en que se trasportaban .

-La fiesta es para parejas , vamos encubiertos , no olvides tu máscara –le recordó su rubio y enorme compañero mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol de siempre y en vez de ellas se colocaba una antifaz gris .

Basho no le contestó nada , solo sacó el antifaz en forma de mariposa celeste y la colocó sobre su rostro , Atila lo veía de reojo y se aguataba las ganas de reírse , pero el peli plateado le dio una mirada fría y descontenta que definitivamente dejaba obvio que por su seguridad e integridad física lo mejor seria no emitir ni el mas mínimo comentario .

Por fin llegaron a su destino por una señal del chofer salieron del vehículo el cual se retiró de inmediato , en frente se erguía el hermoso castillo con su arquitectura estrambótica , pomposa y elegante listo para recibir a todos los invitados de la noche , de los cuales ya había varios en la entrada y en los jardines , hermosas mujeres con vestidos estrafalarios de vuelos y corpiños de encajes y hombres entacuchados con los cabellos engomillados y brillosos pululando entre fragancias de lociones y perfumes caros .

-tenemos que hacer bien esto.. después de nuestro fracaso con Raiko, si no cumplimos esta misión exitosamente nos bajaran de categoría –dijo Basho entre dientes recordándole a su compañero a que habían ido, pues el rubio ya estaba distrayéndose con ciertas caras femeninas y con el esplendor lujoso del lugar

-lo sé .. no te preocupes .

Basho dio un tropiezo que Buson logró retenerlo tomándolo del brazo y evitar que se fuera de bruces con el piso y es que caminar en zapatillas altas no era su especialidad, detestaba a muerte que se aprovecharan de su físico y apariencia para confundirlo con chica y obligarlo a este tipo de travestimos insultantes solo porque era una misión y la orden venia de sus superiores .. o ya hace mucho que se hubiera vengado por hacerlo pasar por mujer con aquel vestido victoriano ridículo .

-cuidado "linda" .. despacio-le dijo Buson con picardía , Basho le lanzó una mirada asesina que le hizo tragar en seco y arrepentirse en el acto .

Basho había hecho una mueca de malestar y enfado que pese a que la máscara le cubría el rostro parcialmente Buson , sabía que había hecho ese gesto lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo , y saber también que estaba sumamente enfadado y de mas mal humor que nunca por tener que usar aquel vestido , pero la verdad es que se le veía muy bien ., claro que no se lo iba a decir .

El vestido era azul media noche , con los hombros straple , que mostraba los blancos hombros del peli plateado , luego tenia las mangas largas semi trasparentes de un material liso parecido al tul con escarchado plateado , luego la prenda apretaba en la cintura como una especie de corsé-cinturilla , con un moño que ajustaba y se amarraba hacia atrás sobre las caderas , luego el resto del vestido caía como olas cubriendo el resto de la fisonomía de Basho. Los zapatos eran unas zapatillas abiertas de la punta que dejaba ver sus dedos y con un tacón alto trasparente.

Pasaron 4 horas desde que llegaron , Buson se pasó bailando con todas las lindas chicas invitadas quienes estaban más que felices y coquetas de bailar con el rubio musculoso de smoking apretado , Basho solo se sentaba aburrido a observar sin aguantar ni un segundo mas ese dolor de pies a causa de los zapatos .

-ni se te ocurra embriagarte.. es una misión no entretenimiento cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo –le alegó el maestro de pokemons de acero cada vez que veía a su corpulento compañero hacer una visita rápida a las mesas de bufet, y servirse algún aperitivo o tomar una copa de champaña .

-no seas aguafiestas, deberías comer y beber algo .. –le dijo con una sonrisa molestosa y picara que sacaba de quicio a Basho quien solo se quedaba callado con tal de no responderle una senda grosería.

La luna ya había hecho su colosal aparición redonda y perfecta en el firmamento azul oscuro y las estrellas brillaban titilantes , una noche perfecta y preciosa , sin nubes clara y luminosa . Cinthia apareció en el centro del lugar y dio algunas palabras de bienvenida para sus invitados y comenzó a sonar un vals muy suave y lento ,el ambiente se tornó romántico , hasta la rubia de largos cabellos parecía muy relajada esa noche bailando con uno que otro chico dándose importancia y coqueteando con algunos invitados .

Basho suspiró con desesperación, Buson hacía rato se había perdido por allí haciéndose el casa novas con alguna invitada enmascarada y creselia tardaría hasta le media noche en aparecer , el solo podía estar sentado caminar era un martirio con ese calzado , de pronto un joven de cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás y porte de dandi se le acercó para invitarte a bailar obviamente confundiéndole con una chica

-tan solita en esta noche preciosura?-le dijo con coquetería Basho estaba listo para romperle la cara , pero no podía , o levantaría sospechas

-no gracias , me duelen los pies –se excusó sin darle importancia al galán que le tendía la mano caballerosamente como todo un Don Juan.

-solo un vals.. te parece? –dijo sin rendirse , no quería ser ignorado

Basho no le contestó solo le lanzó una de esas miradas que asustaban a cualquiera.

-lo lamento .. pero la señorita aquí presente va a biliar conmigo verdad?- Basho ya estaba listo para quitarse al otro nuevo Casanova que se adicionaba de encima , pero se dio cuenta que no era otro sino Buson , sintió ruborizarse en el acto , no supo muy bien el porqué , pasó saliva y se paró aceptando la propuesta de baile de Buson.

-oh , lo lamento no sabía que venía acompañada .. –se disculpó el joven dejándolos solos

-¿qué rayos crees que haces?-bramó el más bajo al sentir como Buson lo acercaba más a su cuerpo y lo tomaba de la cintura mientras lo llevaba de la mano

-pues bailar no es obvio

-no venimos a bailar, creselia podría aparecer en cualquier momento!-argumentó muy molesto tratando , en vano claro, de apartarse dando empujones para separarse del rubio

-si ya lo sé pero debemos seguir el plan .. hagamos lo que hacen todos .

La música se suavizó , Basho se tranquilizó un poco o más bien se resignó y prefirió rendirse , empujar a Buson era como empujar una pared de cemento primero se cansaría que apartarlo incluso de se dejó guiar por el compas que llevaba Buson , al principio se chocaban y se machucaban pero ahora parecían estar mejor sincronizados en el baile .

Hubo un momento en que el ritmo era muy lento la luz brillante de la luna se colaba por los vitrales hermosos y antiguos del interior del castillo hasta el gran salón donde bailaban . Algunas parejas estaba abrazadas en medio del baile otras se besaban y el ambiente estaba muy romántico , Basho se sintió nervioso trató de nueva cuenta de sortear distancia , pero Buson no le permitía apartarse , ese extraño mariposeo en su estomago lo distraía de la misión pendiente.

-Buson..

El mayor apartó los antifaces de su propio rostro y acto seguido apartó también los celestes del rostro de Basho y sonrió satisfecho –mucho mejor –le dijo con cierta picardía que hicieron que a Bushon se le subieran repentinamente los colores a la cara , debido a la palidez de su rostro era realmente difícil disimular el fuerte sonrojo , sus rostros se estaban acercando peligrosamente como atraídos por un misterioso y mágico magnetismo , cuando la cordura y el racionalismo del alvino re –apareció le dio empujón, en ese mismo instante se escuchó un fuerte gruñido en todo el recinto la cúpula del casillo se abrió como una flor y de allí entre la luna y las estrella emergió creselia en toda su hermosura y esplendor , todo su cuerpo resplandeciente dejando a todos boquiabiertos , Basho y Buson incluidos.

_**Continuará.. **_

**Bueno hasta acá el primer cap , gracias por leer espero hay sido de su agrado , agradeceré me dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada la historia . **

**Hasta la siguiente actualización . **


	2. cap 2

Hola saludos a todos como están , es para mí un gusto y honor XD hacerles participe del primer fic pokemon de mi repertorio , este fic está basado en personajes del anime que aparecen en crónicas pokemon (5ta temporada de los capitulo normales) ,son el equipo rocket elite Buson(Atila) y Basho(Hun) del episodio especial de tres partes "la leyenda del pokemon trueno Raiko" . Es una pareja un poco rara y poco conocida pero que me agradó mucho , oh por cierto es muy importante destacar que Basho (Hun) es hombre en la versión original japonesa , pero 4 kids y su traducción al español y al inglés le cambiaron de género a femenino TxT poniéndole una voz de mujer y cambiándole el nombre a Juno , pero ni modo yo rescato el canon original . Así que este fic es yaoi, ya están advertidos .

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece es creación de Satoshi Tajiri , Nintendo y 4 Kids , todos los derechos reservados. No escribo con fines de lucro .

Este fic contiene yaoi lemon (relación hombre con hombre) Buson/Basho . Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios .

Nota : algunos de los pokemons que aparecen en este fic son de la nueva generación Black and White , así que pueden consultar en poke wiki y en el pokedex.

Sin más que decir al cap 2 .

**Creselia's legend**

**Cap 2. **

-Damas y caballeros! Con ustedes Creselia el pokemon lunar!-anunció Cinthia y todos soltaron un largo y asombrado "ohhhhhhhh" viendo al bello pokemon flotar sobre sus cabezas, Buson y Basho se separaron de su posición de baile y agradecieron la suerte que algo hubiera interrumpido el bochornos e incomodo momento anterior , bastó pulsar un botón de un especie de intercomunicador que tenía el alvino en su cartera para que una luz y un ruido de alarma sonara en el tablero de instrumentos de mando de la maquina del profesor Sebastián para alertarlo que había llegado el esperado momento . El científico sonrió malévolamente y encendió todos los motores de su colosal máquina para hacer la esperada captura .

-llegò el momento –dijo Basho sacando su pokebola y Buson hizo lo mismo , entonces un estruendo de vidrios que se rompían resonó en todo el salón y espantó a todos los invitados del baile , un robot enorme con luces a su alrededor apreció de la nada y lanzó una especie de jaula elástica que acorraló a Creselia encerradora de improviso en un fuerte campo magnético , el pokemon de inmediato comenzó a luchar por liberarse retorciéndose mientras lanzaba lastimeros gritos de auxilio todos se quedaron pasmados .

Cinthia fue la prima en entrar en acción lazó su pokebola de la cual salió un enrome pokemon tipo dragón

-ve granchop , usa garra dragón y libera a Creselia!

-Stilix! Cola de acero!- Stelix logró detener el ataque de granchop, en un explosivo encuentro , la gente corría desesperada entre gritos de pánico saliendo del castillo para salvar sus vidas , al ataque se unió Scarvory quien con su ala de acero le estaba dando problemas a Garchop

-quienes son ustedes y que quiere con creselia?-preguntó indignada la rubia

-somos del equipo rocket elite y me temo que Creselia es nuestro ahora -anunció Basho mientras daba más ordenes –steelix cola de acero contra garchop de nuevo!

-Stelix le dio un fuerte golpe a granchop que lo derribó contra el suelo haciendo resonar el piso el cual se desquebrajaba bajo sus pies

-togekiss ayuda a Garchop!-dijo Cynthia dejando salir a su otro pokemon esta vez era una batalla dos contra dos scarvory contra togekiss y garchop contra steelix.

-no se saldrán con la suya , no tiene derecho! SUELTENLO!-gritó Cinthia pero ya era muy tarde el profesor Sebastián estaba introduciendo la esfera magnética que tenia a Creselia cautiva dentro de su máquina , el pokemon lunar dejaba ya de luchar parecía estar cayendo en un profundo sueño y ya no hacía nada por liberarse .

-pero si ya no puedes hacer nada –dijo el profesor Sebastián mientras daba una maléfica risotada

-no lo permitiré! Granchop , esfera dragón!-era un ataque muy poderos y stelix y scarvory tenían desventaja por ser de tipo acero , tenían que huir de allí , creselia ya estaba capturada . La maquina del Profesor Sebastián se convirtió en un enorme helicóptero de tres hélices y dejó caer una escalerilla de cadenas para que Buson y Basho pudiera subir por ella y emprender la huida , pero el problema real eran los pokemons de Cinthia , Stelix cayó peso plomo contra el piso tanto Basho como Buson salieron volando del fuerte impacto .

-retirada! Vámonos Buson llama a Scarvory!-ordenó el alvino levándose del suelo pero un fuerte dolor de tobillo lo hizo caer sentado de nuevo . – grrrr… maldición todo es culpa de estos estúpidos zapatos- los arrancó de un golpe furioso y se descalzó buscó entre los escombros y la cortina de humo y polvo a su compañero y lo vio tendido en el suelo con el brazo sangrándole , sintió un nudo en la garganta y una cuchillada en el estomago .

-BUSON!

Se acercó hasta el rubio a rastras , guardó a stilix en su bokebola –regresa stilix . Buson .. estas bien? Hay que irnos pronto!

-Basho –hizo una mueca de dolor el brazo izquierdo sangraba profusamente tenía una larga y profunda herida que abarcaba desde el codo hasta el hombro

- apóyate en mi hay que llegar a la escalerilla antes que el polvo se disipe y Cinthia nos encuentre

-apoyarme en ti? Quieres quebrarte en dos?

-SOLO HAZLO!

-Está bien

Basho tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas, o por lo menos las que aún le quedaban para llegar hasta la escalerilla del helicóptero la cual vio como la misma escalera al cielo y se sostuvo con fuerza de ella , mientras abrazaba a Buson ayudándolo a sostenerse con la otra mano , el Profesor Sebastián los subió rápidamente y lazó una bomba de gas lacrimógeno para cubrir la huida y darles tiempo a que los dos agentes estuviera a salvo en la nave , Cinthia hizo todo cuando pudo pero cuando el gas llegó hasta su rostro tuvo que guarda a sus pokemons y huir del lugar pues ponía en peligro su propia vida .

El castillo quedó atrás parcialmente destruido una gruesa columna de humo se divisaba a lo lejos y se acuchaban las estridentes sirenas de los carros de bomberos y la policía , pero el equipo Rocket elite había logrado huir con el pokemon lunar a tiempo.

_**Continuarà… **_

Bueno hasta acá el cap 2 , gracias por leer!


	3. Relaciòn Concretada

Este fic está basado en personajes del anime que aparecen en crónicas pokemon (5ta temporada de los capitulo normales) ,son el equipo Rocket Steel Buson(Atila) y Basho (Hun) del episodio especial de tres partes "la leyenda del pokemon trueno, Raiko" . Es una pareja un poco rara y poco conocida pero que me agradó mucho , oh por cierto es muy importante destacar que Basho (Hun) es hombre en la versión original japonesa , pero 4 kids y su traducción al español y al inglés le cambiaron de género a femenino TxT poniéndole una voz de mujer y cambiándole el nombre a Juno , pero ni modo yo rescato el canon original . Así que este fic es yaoi, ya están advertidos . Steelshipping rocks!

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece es creación de Satoshi Tajiri , Nintendo y 4 Kids , todos los derechos reservados. No escribo con fines de lucro .

Este fic contiene yaoi lemon (relación hombre con hombre) Buson/Basho . Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios .

Sin más que decir al cap 3 y ultimo , contiene yaoi –lemon así que están advertidos , si no te gusta no leas! .

**Creselia's legend**

_**Cap 3 . **_

_**Relación concretada **_

Cuando despertó lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su compañero Buson y esa herida horrible que tenía en el brazo , se incorporó y sintió ese punzante dolor de hacia un rato , tenía el tobillo vendado hasta la punta del pie y solo se veían sus dedos . Se arrancó de encima el odioso vestido azul que ya estaba sucio y hecho girones y buscó su cómodo uniforme gris con rojo y azul , salió del cuarto muy despacio sentía todo el cuerpo molido , pasó por un ventanal en donde vio su propio reflejo y observó que tenía una vendita sobre la ceja derecha y otra en el mentón , además de múltiples raspones en el rostro sobre los pómulos, esa batalla con Cinthia si que había sido feroz .

-Buson- se dijo en voz muy queda esperando alguna respuesta , de pronto se encontró al Profesor Sebastián justo en el pasillo con su usual bata blanca de laboratorio y muchos papeles en sus manos además de una laptop y planos enrollados entre otros artefactos parecía dirigirse muy apresurado hacia el laboratorio del cuartel .

-Basho , veo que despertaste .. como te sientes? Que tal tu tobillo?

-mejor , gracias .. qué pasó con creselia?

-todo muy bien , ya inicio la fase de invernación , despertará hasta el próximo solsticio lunar , el jefe Giovanni está muy complacido con el éxito de esta misión , en este momento voy a hacer algunos análisis y escaneos de creselia

-ya veo .. y .. Buson?-preguntó un poco tímido se sintió enrojecer , cruzó los dedos por que el profesor no se diera cuenta de su obvia preocupación por su compañero de equipo

-está bien , descansando en la enfermería , le suturaron la herida del brazo ,25 puntos , al parecer steelix alcanzó a cortarlo con su cola de acero en el momento de la pelea , por cierto sus pokemons ya están bien , recuperaron su fuerza . Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda y que esta misión se tornara peligrosa y complicada para ustedes

-no se preocupe al contario gracias por ayudarnos , me alegra no nos haya dejando allí –dijo con voz seca y viendo al hombre de gafas con esa mirada fría .

-jajaja , claro que no .. el jefe me hubiera reprendido por dejar abandonados allí a sus mejores agentes –dijo con una sonrisita algo hipócrita –si quieres puedes ir a ver Buson , está en recuperación , y me voy porque hay mucho trabajo que hacer –se despidió a prisa y se desapareció por entre los largos y fríos pasillos del cuartel .

Después de pasar por la cafetería del lugar y comprar un par de sándwiches rellenos y un par bebidas, Basho finalmente tomó la decisión de ir a ver como se encontraba Buson , estuvo indeciso durante un largo rato frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde se recuperaba hasta que por fin tocó con los nudillos , la voz del rubio clara y fuerte como siempre le indicó que pasara .

-ah! Que tal Basho.. como estas? –le saludó el chico rubio con su usual tono de voz despreocupada

-hola..estoy bien .. ¿cómo está tu brazo? –preguntó tímidamente , Buson estaba viendo la televisión recostado en su cama sin sus anteojos oscuros de siempre , y sin ellos la cara se le veía más fresca , apagó el aparato y se sentó en la orilla de la cama poniéndole total atención a su compañero .

-mi brazo está bien .. 25 puntos de sutura.. pero todo en orden ni siquiera me duele –dijo mostrando orgulloso su herida de guerra , su musculoso brazo cubierto por vendajes color beige del hombro hasta el codo .

-lo lamento tanto .. me dijo el Profesor Sebastián que se dio cuenta de todo y que al parecer tu herida te la hizo steelix con su cola de acero .

-no tienes que disculparte por eso , sea como sea no fue tu intensión no le diste la orden de lastimarme fue un accidente!- se quedaron en silencio un rato , Basho le extendió la bandeja de comida

-jajaja como supiste que estaba hambriento?-dijo Buson sonriendo muy amplio

-tu todo el tiempo tienes hambre –dijo Basho sonriéndole a penas de medio lado mientras le pasaba el emparedado relleno .

-jajaj a si, creo que si me conoces bien –Buson se ruborizó un poco por el hecho ce descubrir que su compañero le conociera más de lo que pensaba

-no te preocupes , comer bien te hará bien para tu total recuperación-le dijo el peli plata viendo hacia la ventana con tal de no encontrarse con la mirada de Buson que en ese momento le ponía nervioso, ambos comieron en silencio como por 20 minutos en que no supieron que mas decirse.

-como está tu tobillo?-preguntó Buson finalmente con la boca llena , señalado la extremidad vendada del peli plateado

-está mejor .. pero definitivamente no volveré a ponerme zapatos de tacón nunca más en lo que me resta de vida –dijo muy serio Buson rio con franqueza ante aquellas palabra al rato ambos estaba riendo ,las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de grana y se estableció un nuevo e incomodo silencio.

-té de limón .. como supiste que es mi bebida favorita?-preguntó de pronto Buson viendo el envase de la bebida y dando un largo y ruidoso sorbo

-no lo sé .. supongo que alguna vez me lo mencionaste-dijo el otro sin prestarle del todo atención ,terminaron de comer se escuchaba algunas gotas de lluvia golpear el vidrio de la ventana de la habitación .

-de verdad lo lamento .. no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por lo de tu brazo fue mi pokemon después de todo el que te causó esa herida..

-Basho ya te dije que no ..

-Espera! Déjame terminar .. a lo que me refiero es que .. yo soy un egoísta .. yo solo quería llevar a término exitoso la misión sin importarme nada , y que no nos bajaran de rango .. yo solo quería eso .. y no me importó poner en riesgo nuestras vidas , mi vida .. tu vida .. pudiste morir.. no sé en que estaba pensando como si nuestras vidas no fueran mucho más importantes que un puesto o un rango . De verdad lo siento.

-Shhhh.. tranquilo no te mortifiques .. de hecho tu me salvaste , pusiste en riesgo tu vida para ayudarme , pusiste mucho esfuerzo fisco más de lo que podías dar con tal de ayudarme fuiste muy valiente –Buson pasó su palma sobre las mejillas de Basho , las cuales estaban muy enrojecidas , acarició con sutiliza los rapones y heridas menores sobre el pómulo del alvino .

-no es verdad. Yo …–Buson lo atrajo hacia sí en un rápido movimiento con su brazo sano atrayendo a Basho de la cintura y por fin culminando aquello que había quedado pendiente desde la noche del baile .. un beso .

Fue tan sorpresivo que a el alvino no le dio ni tiempo de racionar , sintió la boca tibia sabor a té frio de limón sobre sus labios y el mariposeo de antes se intensificó a mil , sintió que el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho y trató inútilmente de empujarse en un grito ahogado , pero fue imposible no solo por que Buson era más fuerte que él sino porque aunque al principio fue una batalla campal por separase , después el mismo intensificó el beso abriendo su boca y dejando paso a que la lengua necesitada y hambrienta del rubio entrara por completo y explorara a gusto toda su boca en lo que fue un beso más pasional .

Finalmente se separaron por aire , el rostro de Basho era todo un poema todo enrojecido hasta las orejas como las del niño de primaría a quien acababan de revelar sus mas pudorosos secretos enfrente de toda la clase tenía una mirada de confusión y satisfacción a la vez .

-IDIOTA! QUE HICISTE!?-vociferó Basho indignado y con la cara como tomate maduro

-nada .. solo terminé lo que no quisiste terminar en el baile de mascaras –dijo Buson con picardía y naturalidad mientras le sonría divertido al ver aquella expresión en el rostro del peli plata .

-que!? Yo no .. –fue interrumpido por otro beso , esta vez mucho más fiero y profundo pero al contario del primero esta vez Basho pareció finalmente rendirse y corresponder con mas entusiasmo , sus lenguas se enroscaban en una pelea por ganar territorio , se separaron sofocados .

-no creo que debamos .. y si nos metemos en problemas? –dijo Basho en un tenue susurro nervioso

-no seas paranoico ,el profesor Sebastián debe estar con creselia en el laboratorio entretenido como niño con juguete nuevo , además ni que hubiera cámaras de vigilancia .

-Si pero …

-tu eres justo de ese tipo de personas ..

-eh? A que te refieres?-preguntó viendo a Buson a los ojos y sintiendo que se ruborizaba de nueva cuenta

-las personas hermosas siempre andan despistadas y nunca saben que lo son hasta que alguien más se los dice .. y cuando se los dicen ni siquiera se lo creen –volvió a besarlo y esta vez lo atrajo hacia sí y lo hizo subir a la cama por lo que Basho quedó sobre Buson entre las sabanas revueltas , mas besos y algunas caricias contenidas , se separaron por mas aire para respirar.

-IDIOTA!

-Qué pasa? ..

-que no ves que tu brazo está herido como se te ocurre!-dijo tratando de bajarse de la cama

-ya te dije que ni siquiera me duele!

-si pero .. –cada vez que iba a decirle algo mas Buson lo interrumpía con otro beso , y otro mas .. era realmente adictivo y parecía que poco a poco Basho dejaba de poner tanta resistencia y se ponía mas colaborador al mismo tiempo que se notaba que lo disfrutaba .

Finalmente Basho se levantó rápidamente solo para ir hasta la puerta y poner llave por dentro ,se fue desvistiendo lentamente mientras Buson no podía creer lo que veía , es que acaso Basho finalmente cumpliría su deseo? .. se quitó el uniforme lentamente y lo dejó doblado cuidadosamente sobre una silla , de último se despojó de su ropa interior y completamente desnudo se introdujo en la cama y se cubrió con la sabanas dándole un empujón al rubio para que le hiciera un espacio .

-vaya .. hasta que por fin… me tenía que enamorar de la persona más testaruda del planeta –dijo sonriéndole

-hmmm .. cállate.. no creo que podamos hacer mucho si sigues vestido –dijo con su tono frio y simple de siempre pero había un adorable rubor sobre sus mejillas que Buson simplemente admiró .

-tienes toda la razón … a ver me ayudas?-le dijo con picardía mientras le besaba el cuello

Basho desabrochó sin prisas los botones del pijama que tenia puesto el rubio y bajó los pantalones de elástico de un tirón , igual les fue a los calzoncillos y los calcetines los cuales sacó de la cama por un lado entre las sabanas y cayeron al suelo .

Finalmente ambos desnudos se abrazaron dejándose llevar por el calor de sus cuerpos en contacto

-estás seguro que no te duele el brazo?-le preguntó Basho mientras acariciaba los músculos pectorales del rubio

-si , ya te dije que estoy seguro.. qué me dices de tu tobillo?-le preguntó con la voz ya algo alterada por los nervios y la creciente excitación que las caricias del otro le proporcionaba como suaves toques eléctricos por todo lo largo de su columna vertebral , hasta bajar a su entrepierna

-mi tobillo está bien .. –le dijo en un muy suave casi inaudible murmullo , las caricias bajaron más ganando terreno en la anatomía del mayor ,hasta las caderas de Buson , quién se contrajo rápidamente en una reacción física instantánea , dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y abrazó a Basho por la espalda acariciando toda la blanca piel y luego sin pudor acarició también los tersos y redondeados glúteos del bello joven que tenía a su lado . Cuanto había soñado con ver y a un mas sentir su desnudez se sintió infinitamente afortunado sobre todo porque todo había pasado con la mayor naturalidad del mundo .

La mano inexperta pero decidida de Basho bajó hasta encontrar lo que hacía rato estaba buscando pero que con timidez no se atrevía a tocar del todo , el miembro sumamente erecto y apunto de explotar de Buson en cuanto lo tocó el rubio se contrajo mas , aparentado los dientes y gimiendo suavemente por la nariz mientras le buscó la boca con necesidad apremiante .

Lo besó profundamente mientras que le devolvía el maravilloso favor que le estaba haciendo , la mano grande y fuerte de Buson dio con algo de torpeza con los redondos testículos de Basho quien casi grito de la impresión que esa caricia tan intima le había causado , pero gracias que sus labios estaban unidos el grito fue ahogado en la boca del otro . Buson sonrió en medio del beso , había dado en el punto se sintió sumamente elogiado y satisfecho y continuó su labor un rato mas . Luego acomodó a Basho lo mejor que pudo tratando de no apoyarse en su brazo lastimado acunó al más pequeño frente a su cuerpo en una posición de media luna quedando el justo detrás de Basho donde tenía acceso a masturbarlo por delante mientras se posicionaba y se preparaba para penetrarlo por detrás que era lo que más deseaba en ese momento .

-No estés nervioso , prometo ser cuidadoso –le dijo dándole un beso en la nuca, Basho ni siquiera le contestó estaba extasiado con las sublimes caricias que le estaba dando de arriba abajo en sus zonas más privadas, los dedos de Buson tocaban esperaban la reacción y aprendían como y donde , entre el vallecito platinado de su pubis .

-de acuerdo… solo no pares lo que estás haciendo –dijo finalmente y con algo de dificultad con la voz entrecortada, Buson se rio bajito .. le dio otro suave beso en la nuca y comenzó su propio viaje , se tomó la paciencia de prepararlo con sus dedos húmedos antes que cualquier cosa , lo hizo de maravilla se tuvo que felicitar pues Basho no había protestado casi nada .

Después cuando sintió que ya estaba más que preparado se posicionó tomó aire y comenzó su propio idilio hacia el placer , se introdujo muy lento Basho se contrajo de dolor el miembro de Buson era enorme y además estaba en su punto álgido , el alvino ya estaba bastante adolorido e incomodo pero no dijo nada ni siquiera protestó solo se aferró de las sábanas con fiereza, encontrándose con los dedos grandes de Buson quien le brindó ese delicado pero firma apoyo moral , el entrelazar dedos le dio Basho confianza y seguridad y se dejó amar como si n hubiera un mañana .

Por suerte el dolor solo duró un rato pues una vez Buson estuvo completamente dentro , se acoplaron a la perfección en un rítmico vaivén lánguido y placentero .

Buson había soñado con ese momento desde hacía años .. desde que se había enamorado perdidamente de su compañero de equipo , pero nunca creyó que por fin vería cumplido su deseo , le tenía tantas, pero tantas ganas que no tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo mientras le daba otro beso muy dulce en la nuca . En ese mismo momento tal vez solo con unos pocos segundos de diferencia sintió como Basho se venía en su mano , cadenciosamente , un liquido tibio y espeso llenaba toda su palma , Basho solo gruñó bajo como un animalito y dejó escapar un largo suspiro contenido .

Cuando Buson despertó ya era la mañana siguiente y ya había parado de llover habia dormido toda la noche como una piedra , pensó que tal vez todo había sido un sueño húmedo y excitante , pero no era así aun sentía la exquisita fragancia del cuerpo de Basho impregnada en sus sábanas , además estaba desnudo .. y le dolía todo cuerpo un dolor agradable , pensar que solo él se sentía así de molido era como para considerar como habría quedado Basho , pero del alvino ni su recuerdo , no estaba su ropa , se había ido sin hacer ruido .

Esa tarde , Buson se cambió vendaje del brazo se puso su uniforme y fue a ver como les iba con creselia entró al laboratorio del cuartel , y allí estaban el profesor Sebastián y Basho , muy ocupados y entretenidos en sus últimos descubrimientos sobre el pokemon lunar

-Hola.. me extrañaron?!-entró bromista como siempre

-ah Buson como está tu brazo?-preguntó el profesor reubicando sus lentes cuadrados sobre su afilada nariz de cuervo

-mucho mejor , descansé bien y estoy listo para la acción! –dijo mas que feliz y enérgico , pero la realidad es que apenas lograba disimular el dolor general del cuerpo , sin duda se había entregado con todo el cuerpo y el alma al encuentro amatorio con Basho le tenía tantas ganas desde hacia tanto tiempo que toda su energía se había ido en hacer del encuentro algo excepcional y sublime . Y vaya que lo había sido , se le salió una sonrisa boba.

-vaya que bien despertaste de buen humor!.. sin duda el "descanso" te cayó de maravilla –dijo el Profesor Sebastián con un dejo de ironía y doble sentido en sus palabras , Basho enrojeció pero se hizo el desentendido .

-hemos hecho descubrimientos asombrosos sobre creselia , y ahora estamos revisando algunos informes sobre sus poderes antes de pasarle la información final al jefe Giovanni – dijo Basho tratando de cambiar el tema antes que el "maravilloso" buen humor de Buson los delatara –veía la computadora , revisaba sus anotaciones sin voltear a ver siquiera , tenia los ojos cerúleos fijos en la pantalla de su laptop y tecleaba a gran velocidad códigos y notas .

Había vuelto a ser el mismo Basho frio y calculador de siempre como si lo que había pasado en la dormitorio no hubiera sucedido jamás . Buson solo dio un suspiro . Sin embargo se notaba que Basho estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sublime para disimular que también estaba adolorido y que al igual que Buson tenía el cuerpo hecho polvo , pero gracias a su personalidad seria , reservada y tan profesional lo disimulaba a la perfección , solo Buson podría saber su verdadero estado.

-ya está listo el scaner-dijo dirigiéndose al profesor quien tenía los ojos puestos en la pantalla

De pronto mientras el profesor Sebastián estaba entretenido en las imágenes del escaneo de creselia , Basho volteó a ver a Buson sus miradas se encontraron en un rápido y fugaz instante de complicidad .Basho le obsequió una suave sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo con coquetería causando que Buson se pusiera rojo como fresa , luego solo siguió con lo que estaba .

-como se ve en el grafico .. esta es la energía lunar almacenada en Creselia .. y este rango va en aumento desde la luna nueva hasta la luna llena – dijo Basho con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho mientras observaba a Creselia dormir profundamente en su jaula magnética.

-habrá que revisar un calendario lunar para saber si está relacionado con el comportamiento de aumento o disminución de su energía, esto es muy interesante –agregó Sebastian aumentando la grafica .

Buson sonrió complacido , había sido la mejor misión de todas, lo habían arriesgado todo pero había valido la pena porque no solo habían capturado al legendario pokemon creselia , había capturado otra cosa más , el corazón de Basho.

**Fin **

**Espero les haya gustado , tengo pensado hacer un pequeño epilogo , cuéntenme que les has a parecido! Y mil gracias por leer! **

**Hasta la próxima **


	4. Epilogo

Este fic está basado en personajes del anime que aparecen en crónicas pokemon (5ta temporada de los capitulo normales) ,son el equipo Rocket Steel Buson(Atila) y Basho (Hun) del episodio especial de tres partes "la leyenda del pokemon trueno, Raiko" . Es una pareja un poco rara y poco conocida pero que me agradó mucho , oh por cierto es muy importante destacar que Basho (Hun) es hombre en la versión original japonesa , pero 4 kids y su traducción al español y al inglés le cambiaron de género a femenino TxT poniéndole una voz de mujer y cambiándole el nombre a Juno , pero ni modo yo rescato el canon original . Así que este fic es yaoi, ya están advertidos . Steelshipping rocks!

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece es creación de Satoshi Tajiri , Nintendo y 4 Kids , todos los derechos reservados. No escribo con fines de lucro .

Este es el epilogo del que les había hablado , espero les guste contiene yaoi –lemon si no les gusta no lo lean.

**Epilogo**

**At Gym**

_Buson POV_

Había trascurrido alrededor de 3 meses desde que terminamos el informe de creselia , el profesor Sebastián envió al pokemon legendario a los laboratorios secretos del jefe Giovanni donde siguieron haciendo análisis . Mientras tanto Basho y yo no tuvimos nuevas misiones.

Ah por cierto se preguntaran como nos va, yo estoy mejor , me quitaron los puntos de la sutura del brazo y solo me quedo una ligera cicatriz de diferente color , como pasé tanto tiempo sin ejercitarme he decidido volver a mis rutinas de gimnasio un poco de pesas y abdominales debo mantenerme en forma . Basho está mejor del tobillo debe usar tobillera y a veces si camina mucho o esta mucho tiempo de pie le duele , pero creo que mejorará.

En cuanto a cómo nos va en cuanto .. a nuestra "relación - amorosa" si se puede llamar así supongo que bien , muy bien . Basho es el mismo de siempre : inteligente , serio, un poco mal humorado y muy profesional , la faceta única que antes le conocía ,pero ahora tiene dos facetas , una es esa seria, fría y controlada que mantiene con todo el mundo : con el profesor, con el jefe, con otros miembros del equipo con el personal del cuartel , a veces hasta grosero y sarcástico pero conmigo es diferente o por lo menos cuando estamos a solas , es otro , es mucho más amable y simpático , se permite ser más sensible y vulnerable y hasta gracioso y eso simplemente lo hace muy especial , sonrisas que son solo para mí y hasta ciertas coquerías muy sexies que solo se permite conmigo cuando estamos a solas .

_Fin Buson Pov _

A Buson se le dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha de solo pensar en el peli plata , mientras seguía levantando pesas , el gimnasio iba quedando desierto , ya era más de las 10:00 de la noche y ya todos se estaba yendo .

-sigues siendo un adicto al ejercicio-dijo una voz ronca que concia muy bien , se levantó de la banca de gimnasia dejando las pesas de un lado y subió la cabeza para encontrarse con quién ya esperaba desde hacía un rato .

-pues claro dejé de hacer ejercicio por casi tres meses .. me hacía falta

-lo sé pero ya es tarde.. no deberías descansar un rato –le lanzó una botella de té de limón bien frio incluso con algo de escarcha , que Buson atrapó en el aire ,vio el envase y sonrió como de costumbre

-no me mal acostumbres o terminaré bebiendo té de limón a todas horas

Basho se sentó en otra banca mientras veía al rubio beberse de dos tragos la bebida completa dando un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción de anuncio de gaseosa y después de terminarla encestar con el recipiente plástico vacio una canasta en el bote de basura

-sabes de qué me enteré?-dijo Basho después de unos minutos de silencio

-hmm.. –Buson se secaba el sudor con una toalla que tenia sobre los hombros

-se llevaron a Creselia ..

-QUE!

-Me enteré de la propia boca del profesor Sebastián que unos intrusos acompañados de Cinthia entraron en el laboratorio de Giovanni y sacaron a Creselia de allí , fue una completa decepción saber que después de lo que expusimos y después de el éxito de nuestra misión todo se haya ido por el desagüe por culpo de una estupidez –dijo Basho obviamente molesto y es que habían cosas que Basho simplemente odiaba en esta vida , una de ella era asolearse (la palidez de su piel se lo resentía XD ) y otra era que se cometieran idioteces de ese tamaño.

-como sucedió? Pensé que los laboratorios de Giovanni eran ultra seguros –dijo Buson aun sin creérselo

-al parecer otros miembros del equipo estaban al cuidado de creselia , miembros de rango inferior al nuestro ya te podrás imaginar quienes* … dijeron que Cinthia apareció en compañía de unos mocosos impertinentes que liberaron a Creselia y la dejaron ir , el laboratorio quedó hecho un desastre una perdida millonaria.

-no puede ser .. serán los mismo que nos complicaron la misión de Raiko?

-quien sabe , dicen que era un chico con un pikachu y otros pokemons mas fuertes –dijo sin perder su pose marca registrada de siempre con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

-en todo caso .. ya no es asunto nuestro nosotros cumplimos la misión adecuadamente que se les haya escapado de las manos es descuido de ellos no nuestro –recalcó Buson con el fin de aligera la tensión , conocía bien a Basho como para saber que estaba que se le deshacía el hígado de la rabia .

-pero no me pasa el coraje de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para atrapar a creselia y que ellos lo arruinaran en un rato

-lo sé…

Se quedaron en silencio , Basho estaba que echaba chispas y Buson también estaba bastante indignado, hasta le dio un golpe seco a la barra de ejercicio , para desahogar un poco su fastidio y frustración .

-crees que nos pidan recapturarlo?-preguntó después de un rato

-hmm . lo dudo el jefe esta que se muere de la rabia y no es par amenos .. que ponga a los que la dejaron escapar a recupérala sería lo justo –dijo Basho entre dientes mientras gruñía bajo mordiéndose el labio inferior

-tranquilo .. relájate .. no es ya mas nuestro asunto .. nosotros cumplimos además el profesor Sebastián hizo mucho trabajo e informes sobre Creselia.

-no puedo tranquilizarme .. tu brazo quedó muy lastimado y yo quedé lisiado de un pie por culpa de esa estúpida misión y ellos la cagaron!-dijo dando un salto de la banca donde estaba sentado y pateó con rabia el bote de basura .

-Basho.. –el mayor lo abrazó por la espalda tratando de relajarlo por que tenia los nervios muy alterados –escucha no veas solo lo negativo .. fue con esa misión que tu y yo … concretamos algo recuerdas?-le dijo en el oído , logrando que Basho se tranquilizar un poco en cambio las mejillas se le pusieron muy rojas pero ya no era del enojo .

Buson lo volteó para quedar de frente se agachó un poco para estar a su altura y le besó los labios suavemente , pues sabía que no era una buena idea si Basho aun estaba de malas , pero por fortuna el beso ayudó a que Basho terminara de relajarse , el alvino se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su a alto amigo y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello a manera de profundizar el beso mientras Buson lo abraza de la cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Se besaron hasta que les hizo falta el aire , Basho estaba mucho mejor le dio una suave sonrisa a Buson .

-lamento el " berrinche" –dijo apenado

-esta bien .. te doy la razón de estar molesto , pero ya pasó… hmm tengo que ducharme .. te apuntas para que nos bañemos juntos?-le preguntó al oído con la voz muy melosa y con clara picardía

-aquí en gimnasio?-preguntó el alvino viendo a todas direcciones para cerciorarse que ya todo mundo se había ido

-si , ya se fueron casi todos ..

-hmm .. no traje nada para cambiarme de ropa –argumentó fingiendo una gran desilusión

-ese no es problema, te puedo prestar algo

-ropa tuya?-dijo arqueando la ceja derecha visiblemente ofendido –Buson hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no soltar una sonora carcajada de solo tener la imagen visual de Basho con una camisa suya que pareciera un camisón extra grande , y se lamentó de haber propuesto algo como eso.

Como dice el anuncio de unas conocidas papas fritas : "una vez comes una no puedes dejar de comerlas son adictivas y deliciosas!" eso mismo le pasaba a Buson , después de su encuentro casual en el cuarto de recuperación el día que le suturaron el brazo, él y Basho ya no habían tenido intimidad, ocupados en miles de cosas y trabajo , informes y demás , no hubo oportunidades de estar a solas , y eso lo tenía un poco tenso , pero al fin esa noche en el gimnasio era la oportunidad perfecta. Claro que el siempre era el que lo proponía , pues Basho al principio, al menos ,era el que menos interesado parecía con el asunto .

Una vez en las regaderas Buson pudo por fin tener la dicha de ver a Basho desnudo de nuevo y esta vez se lo comería entero con los ojos pues el otro día en una prisa más nerviosa no pudo disfrutarlo tanto visualmente como hubiera querido.

-Déjame enjabonarte la espalda

-oh vaya eso estaría muy bien gracias –Buson se dio la gran vida enjabonado la suave, tersa y extremadamente blanca piel de Basho con delicadeza demorándose en cada paso para disfrutarlo al máximo sintiendo como tanto la respiración de Basho como la suya propia se aceleraban a cada momento .

Luego enjabonó el cabello sedoso como hilos de plata , suficiente shampoo para que no costara desenredar. Basho lo disfrutaba con los ojos ce cerrados y una sonrisita de satisfacción

-Está bien el agua?-preguntó Buson contemplando extasiado la desnudez de su amigo

-esta bien .. muy agradable .

Luego fue el turno de Buson , Basho lo enjabonó de los pies a la cabeza , lo hizo como si estuviera lavando un auto deportivo ,se metieron a las regaderas y chapotearon un rato como niños en parque acuático .

El agua tibia cayendo sobre sus cabezas mientras se besan y se abrazaban entre leves gruñidos se sentía muy bien .

-estas menos tenso ahora?-preguntó Buson pícaramente

-si , mucho más relajado.. tienes razón ya no es asunto nuestro nosotros hicimos todo bien tal y como lo pidieron nuestro desempeño fue excelente

-exacto si se les escapó ya es problema de ellos –se besaron de nuevo , Buson fue dando cortos besos en el cuello y pecho de Basho , acarició las tetillas , beso su abdomen sobre su ombligo y luego las caricias bajaron y bajaron en un sinuoso recorrido de saliva , su lengua degustaba el sensual sabor de la piel limpia y olorosa a jabón , hasta que llegó justo donde deseaba llegar , sintió cosquillas en la nariz cuando sintió los bellitos húmedos del pubis rozándole el labio superior y sonrió divertido .

-Buu.. son.. –la voz de Basho estaba quebradiza y enronquecida de placer , era clara señal para el rubio , que iba por buen camino –no .. no tienes que hacerlo –le dijo el menor con la respiración entrecortada al darse cuenta por donde iban las intensiones de Buson

-lo sé, pero QUIERO hacerlo – dijo Buson y lo siguiente que pasó por la mente de Basho fue que vería el cielo y las estrellas , todo su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato ,se le salió un grito ahogado que acalló mordiéndose el labio y cubriéndose la boca , su miembro recto estaba completamente dentro de la boca tibia de Buson.

dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás , cerró los ojos , mientras sentía el agua tibia de la regadera lloverle sobre su rostro cálido , se dejó llevar , apretó los cabellos rubios de su amante entre sus dedos y se dedicó a disfrutar la sublime sensación del sexo oral . Buson lo estaba haciendo de maravilla , de arriba abajo con lametadas largas húmedas y profundas como si se comiera un helado de paleta .

De pronto Basho sintió lo que de inmediato reconoció como el preámbulo de su eyaculación trató de empujar a Buson para que se apartara , entre gemidos y gruñidos incompresibles pero por más que luchara por quitárselo de encima Buson estaba mas que entregado en su labor .

-Bu.. son .. apártate .. un momento … yo … -Basho ya no podía mas .. Perdió el poco control que le quedaba y , sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía en una deliciosa contracción en el preciso momento en que le sobrevino el orgasmo apretó con fuerzas el pelo del mayor y hasta pensó que se lo arrancaría de raíz de lo fuerte que lo estaba halando , Buson solo gruñó mientras disfrutaba del delicioso sabor del peli plata.

Basho casi cayó desmayado recostado contra la pared del baño se sentó en el suelo de la ducha con las piernas flojas como mantequilla e incapaz de incorporarse por un rato , la regadera seguía dejando caer generosas gotas tibias sobre su cuerpo el cual temblaba como gelatina , lentamente , abrió los ojos reubicando el mundo a su alrededor y vio a Buson sonriéndole con picardía , y que estaba allí hincado a su lado saboreándose sin nada de pudor .

-Ahora ya se a que sabes .. –le dijo al oído mientras lo besaba y lo acariciaba por todas partes -¿Cómo se dice?-le preguntó sin abandonar el jugueteo

-hmmm … -Basho tenía toda la cara roja y aun traba de regularizar su respiración y recuperar el aliento

-no te escuché-le dijo el rubio molestando

-.. gracias Buson.. estuvo genial –dijo finalmente sintiéndose realmente muy azareado

-jajaja verdad que si!-dijo feliz mientras el juego seguía , finalmente después de los preámbulos y los ligeros favores , Buson se cobró a Basho como si no hubiera un mañana , lo hizo suyo en los cambiadores entre las tollas de baño , entre besos y gruñidos , para esa altura Buson ya estaba más que sobre excitado , no solo se había entretenido bañando a Basho cumpliendo así una de sus fantasías sino además había llegado a ganar la confianza y la intimidad con él, como para practicarle sexo oral y eso realmente lo encendió , se vino como un volcán en erupción y el pobre Basho solo pensaba que probamente no podría sentarse en semanas después de ese fiero encuentro en el que Buson dejó bien claro (sino con palabras si con acciones) que le amaba e idolatraba extremadamente con una desbordada pasión . Le deseaba con tantas ganas que ni con un extintor se apagarían sus deseos por el .

Salieron tarde del gimnasio menos mal el guardia no los había llegado a sacar , encontrándolos con las manos en la masa en plena acción pecaminosa pero por fortuna no fue así, salieron ya casi pasada la media noche , estaba rendidos y solo con una cosa en mente .. dormir .

-estuvo muy bien ..

-vaya que si .. estoy muerto

-pero al menos ya no estás mal humorado

-jaja no claro que no , lo que si estoy es muy cansado –dijo Basho estirándose

-y yo!-Buson dio un largo bostezo

Llegaron hasta el área de habitaciones y cada uno se fue para su cuarto tras darse un rápido beso de buenas noches y lamentarse por no poder dormir juntos , pero no se podían arriesgar había ciertas normas en el cuartel rocket y era mejor acatarlas ya había sorteado con suerte algunas reglas.

-que descanses

- tu igual

Una vez cada uno en su respectivo cuarto y en su cama cayeron rendidos y se quedaron dormidos en el acto

**Fin **

Bueno hasta acá este fic, gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima


End file.
